Emancypantki I/LI
LI Echo przechadzek po cmentarzu Madzia pożegnała rozgadanego Miętlewicza i załatwiwszy w mieście sprawunki wróciła do domu. Ku wieczorowi przyszedł major z proboszczem i jak zazwyczaj siedli starcy do szachów w altanie, dokąd Madzia przyniosła kawę. Doktór Brzeski palił niedrogie cygaro i przypatrywał się grającym. Ale partia wlokła się nieporządnie, gdyż partnerzy ciągle przerywali ją rozmowami nie mającymi związku ze szlachetną grą. - Nie chciałbym być w skórze Eufemii - mówił major. Przecież ona wchodzi do szpitala!... - No, majątek... nazwisko... - wtrącił proboszcz. - Co po nazwisku, kiedy mąż niedołęga?... Dopiero będzie miała niespodziankę... - A tak, z panią siostrą... Rzeczywiście ekstraordynaryjna kobieta. - Gorszy czeka ją szpas ze strony brata. - Nie gadałbyś major!... Taka brzydka gęba, że ile razy wypuści fajkę, musi powiedzieć wszeteczeństwo. - Gadałeś i jegomość w młodszym wieku. - Nigdy! - oburzył się proboszcz uderzając pięścią w stół. Nigdy, ani kiedy byłem wikarym, ani kiedym został proboszczem. - Bo wikary nie wiedział, a proboszcz nie może - odparł major. Ksiądz umilkł i począł rozpatrywać się w szachownicy. - Teraz, mości dobrodzieju, posuniemy tak... - rzekł proboszcz. Następnie wziął dwoma palcami laufra i podniósł. W tej chwili na ulicy rozległ się krzyk, jakby kto wołał: gore!... Potem gwałtownie otworzyła się furtka i wbiegł do ogrodu człowiek niski a pękaty wołając: - Doktora!... - Pocztmajster... - rzekł major. Istotnie był to pocztmajster. Kiedy wpadł do altany, jego apoplektyczna twarz była pokryta siecią fioletowych żyłek. Chciał coś mówić, ale zakrztusił się i bezładnie machnął rękoma. - Zwariowałeś pan?... - krzyknął na niego major. - Udławił się... - dorzucił proboszcz. - Zastrze... zastrzelił!... - jęknął pocztmajster. - Kto?... kogo?... - Siebie... - Oho!... to już pewnie ten osioł Cynadrowski... - rzekł major i z fajką w zębach, bez czapki wybiegł z altany, a za nim proboszcz. Doktór Brzeski wpadł do swego gabinetu po środki opatrunkowe i z pocztmajstrem poszedł za przyjaciółmi. Przed pocztą stała ciągle powiększająca się gromadka mieszczanek i Żydów. Major rozepchnął tłum, minął biuro ekspedycyjne i wszedł do pokoiku Cynadrowskiego, gdzie zapach skóry mieszał się z wonią prochu. Cynadrowski siedział na łóżku oparty plecami o ścianę. Pełna jego twarz wydawała się obwisłą i miała odcień żółtego wosku. Jeden pocztylion stał osłupiały w kącie między jukami - drugi rzewnie płacząc ściągał Cynadrowskiemu z lewej ręki surdut i kamizelkę rozerwawszy mu koszulę na piersiach. Major potknął się o olbrzymi pistolet pocztowy leżący na podłodze, zbliżył się do łóżka i spojrzał. Cynadrowski na lewej stronie piersi miał ranę wielkości dziesięciu groszy; brzeg jej był nieco odwinięty, środek zatkany skrzepem krwi, która różowym paskiem spływała na dół. - Ech, to skaleczenie!... - odezwał się proboszcz. Major odwrócił się i popchnął proboszcza bliżej łóżka. - On już umiera - rzekł nie wyjmując z ust fajki. - Nie może być?... - No, no... rób jegomość swoje... Proboszcz zaczął drżeć. Oparł rękę o ścianę, pochylił się nad ranionym i zbliżywszy swoją twarz do jego twarzy zapytał półgłosem: - Żałujesz za grzechy z całego serca, ze wszystkich sił twoich?... - Żałuję... - odpowiedział ranny chrapliwym głosem. - Żałujesz przez miłość dla Boga, Stwórcy i Zbawiciela twego, którego obraziłeś?... - Tak... Stojący przy łóżku pocztylion płakał na cały głos; major mruczał pacierz. - Absolvo te in nomine Patris et Filii... - szeptał proboszcz. Potem przeżegnał konającego i ucałował go w czoło, na którym ukazały się krople potu. Ranny podniósł rękę, rzucił się, zaczął ustami chwytać powietrze, w oczach było widać trwogę. Potem wyprężył się, odetchnął i spuścił głowę na piersi, a na pożółkłej twarzy ukazał się wyraz zniechęcenia. W tej chwili Brzeski wziął go za rękę i zaraz puścił. - No, tak!... - rzekł doktór. - Połóżcie ciało na łóżku. W kilka minut później wracali we trzech do domu. - A już mógłbyś major nie gorszyć ludzi przynajmniej w takim momencie - odezwał się proboszcz. - Co znowu jegomość czepiasz się?... - odburknął major. Przecie mówiłem pacierz... - Tak, i przy tym puszczałeś dym z fajki, aż w nosie kręciło. - A jegomość rozgrzeszałeś nieboszczyka laufrem, którego jeszcze w garści trzymasz... - Męko Chrystusowa!... - zawołał proboszcz podnosząc ręce. - A toż ja naprawdę mam laufra w garści... Nigdy już grać nie będę w te przeklęte szachy, z których tylko obraza boska... - Nie zarzekaj się, jegomość - przerwał major - bo wpadniesz w gorszy grzech... - Oto skutki obcowania z bezbożnikiem... O Męko Chrystusowa!... - biadał proboszcz. - Nie desperuj, jegomość!... nasz kapelan nieraz batem błogosławił umierających i nie przeszkodził im do zbawienia. Co ma wisieć, nie utonie. Po tym wypadku w Iksinowie zrobił się bez porównania większy ruch umysłowy aniżeli po koncercie. Pocztmajster o śmierci sekretarza telegrafował do gubernialnego zarządu pocztowego, skąd na trzeci dzień zjechała rewizja. Gadano w mieście, że Cynadrowski popełniał wielkie nadużycia: odlepiał marki, wydobywał pieniądze z listów, no - i zastrzelił się ze strachu. Lecz gdy zrewidowano pocztę, okazało się, że nie brak ani jednego grosza, ani jednego kawałka laku; księgi rachunkowe były prowadzone do ostatniej godziny i znajdowały się w zupełnym porządku. Zauważono tylko, że w ciągu kilku dni poprzedzających śmierć biedaka zmienił mu się charakter pisma: litery były większe i niepewne. Przy sekcji zrobionej na Cynadrowskim przez doktora Brzozowskiego okazało się przekrwienie mózgu; skąd wniosek, że nieboszczyk dokonał zamachu pod wpływem obłędu. Lecz jaka mogła być przyczyna obłędu? - Jaka przyczyna obłędu, doktorze? -pytał na drugi dzień doktora Brzozowskiego aptekarz stojąc w progu apteki. - Czy w tym wszystkim nie ukrywa się jakieś f e, jakaś F e m ?... - dodał, kontent ze swego dowcipu. - Dajże pan spokój! - przerwał mu cierpko Brzozowski. Obłęd może nie mieć wyraźnego powodu, a zaś pan Krukowski mówił doktór ciszej - dał słowo, że każdego wyzwie na pojedynek, kto przy tej awanturze wymieni nazwisko panny Eufemii... Na obliczu aptekarza odmalowało się przykre zdziwienie. - Tak?... - rzekł. - Ależ to nie ja mówię, tylko moja żona... Powiedz, żonusiu - dodał zwracając się do opartej o kontuar połowicy - czy nie ty mówiłaś, że Cynadrowski zastrzelił się przez pannę... pst!... - Ale Krukowski pana wyzwie na pojedynek, nie żonę - odparł doktór. Pani aptekarzowa podbiegła do drzwi wołając: - Jak to?... pan Krukowski mężyka wyzwie na pojedynek za to, o czym wszyscy mówią? A co będzie, jak mężyk nie przyjmie pojedynku?... - Dość... dość!... - przerwał aptekarz zamykając drzwi. Człowiek, który wyzywa na pojedynek, jest na wszystko zdecydowany... Strzeliłby do mnie... potłukłby mi lustra... szafy... Niech Bóg broni!... - A cóż to, nie ma rządu?... A cóż to, nie ma policji na rozbójników?... - protestowała pani. - Weźmiemy strażnika... najmiemy ludzi do pilnowania apteki... Więc ja za to płacę podatki, ażeby nie było mi wolno ust otworzyć?... Przecie to niesłychane!... Z trudem udało się doktorowi i aptekarzowi uspokoić wzburzoną damę i wytłomaczyć jej, że wobec tego rodzaju pogróżek najwłaściwszą odpowiedzią jest pogardliwe milczenie. - Słowo daję - mówił aptekarz - że od tej pory w naszym domu nikt nie wymówi nazwiska ani Krukowskiego, ani podsędkówny, ani nikogo z ich rodziny. Chcą awantury, będą mieli awanturę!... - No, no... mężyku... Już tylko nie gorączkuj się - uspakajała go pani. - Owszem, ja nawet myślę, że pan Krukowski szlachetnie postąpił, bo już za dużo w mieście tych plotek. Co za niegodziwość psuć reputację uczciwej panience... - Wiesz?... masz rację!... - odparł po namyśle aptekarz. Zbytecznym byłoby dodawać, że w ciągu tej sceny między Brzozowskim i małżonkami pan Fajkowski, prowizor, nie posiadał się z radości. Niby coś robił za kontuarem, ale uśmiechał się złośliwie i mruczał: - A to dobrze starej!... A to jej położyli plaster na buzi!... Żeby się choć nie rozchorowała biedaczka... W tej chwili do apteki wbiegła pani rejentowa. - Cicho!... cicho!... - rzekła wznosząc palec do góry. Opowiem wam cudowne rzeczy... Aptekarz schwycił ją pod rękę i zaprowadził do mieszkania; aptekarzowa i doktór poszli za nimi. - Wiecie, co się stało? - zaczęła pani rejentowa. - Dziś z rana, o dziewiątej, prawie w tym samym czasie, kiedy... (tu westchnęła) egzenterowali tego biedaka... - Cynadrowskiego - wtrącił aptekarz, który lubił być domyślnym. - O kimże innym mówiłabym? - przerwała obrażona rejentowa. - Dziś tedy rano, o dziewiątej, panna Magdalena Brzeska wyznaczyła Femci schadzkę w kościele. - No?... - spytał Brzozowski robiąc minę, która nie oznaczała zbyt wielkiego szacunku. - Jak to: no?... - oburzyła się rejentowa. - Zaś wczoraj mówił jeden z pocztylionów, że niedawno, kilka dni temu, Cynadrowski rzucił przez parkan jakiś list do panny Brzeskiej... - No?... - powtórzył doktór. Pani rejentowa zarumieniła się i wybuchła gniewem. - A, wie doktór co, że jeżeli jest pan tak domyślny przy chorych... - Właściwie to i ja nie bardzo rozumiem, o co chodzi wmieszał się aptekarz, który wysoko cenił Brzozowskiego za obfitość recept. Pani rejentowa przygryzła wargi i zstępując z wyżyn uniesienia do lodowatej pogardy odpowiedziała spokojnie: - Ja wam, moi państwo, tłomaczyć nie będę, tylko wyliczę fakta. Proszę uważać: panna Magdalena namawia Femcię do założenia pensji, panna Magdalena kokietuje Krukowskiego, panna Magdalena kompromituje Krukowskiego i Femcię tym... koncertem... To jeszcze nie koniec, bo panna Magdalena wyciąga Femcię na spacery z Cynadrowskim, z którym utrzymuje korespondencję. Ale i tego jej za mało, gdyż zrozumiawszy, że pana Ludwika nie może odciągnąć od Femci, odmawia mu swej ręki (śmiać mi się chce z tej odmowy!...), a nareszcie dziś, kiedy już zaszła katastrofa, panna Magdalena znowu zwabia Femcię do kościoła. Cóż państwo na to?... Aptekarz skrzywił się, a nawet pani aptekarzowa zdawała się być zdziwioną. Nagle wysunął się naprzód doktór i rzekł: - Ja pani odpowiem. Otóż, po pierwsze - tu lekko uderzył w ramię panią rejentowę - ja osobiście nie lubię Brzeskiego. Po wtóre - tu nastąpiło nowe uderzenie w ramię. - Ależ, doktorze!... - zawołała rejentowa i odepchnęła rękę wzniesioną po raz trzeci. - Po wtóre - prawił Brzozowski wybijając takt w powietrzu - panna Magdalena Brzeska niepotrzebnie wdaje się z aktorami i urządza koncerty. Po trzecie - gdyby założyła u nas pensję, nie powierzyłbym jej moich dzieci, gdyż jest za młoda na dyrektorkę... Widzi pani, że nabożeństwa do panny Brzeskiej nie mam... Słusznie - wtrąciła rejentowa. - Tak - mówił doktór. - Ale, ażeby taż sama panna Brzeska bałamuciła kogokolwiek albo urządzała komu schadzki, w to przepraszam - nigdy nie uwierzę... - Ani ja - odezwał się aptekarz, z ukłonem zacierając ręce. Pani rejentowa osłupiała, lecz jak biegły dyplomata natychmiast zmieniła front. - Przecież i ja nie mówiłam, że to jest pewne, tylko... dziwiłam się zbiegowi wypadków. Panna Brzeska może, być najuczciwszą dziewczyną, ale u nas... nie powodzi się jej... - Święta prawda! - dorzuciła pani aptekarzowa. - Ach, powodzenie!... jaka to względna rzecz powodzenie, nieprawda, panie doktorze? - odezwał się aptekarz. - Wobec losu mądry czy głupi, uczciwy czy nieuczciwy... Wszak prawda, panie doktorze?... Niemniej pani rejentowa miała do pewnego stopnia słuszność: Madzia była na schadzce z panną Eufemią w kościele, ale została wezwana tam przez pannę Eufemię. Spotkały się w bocznej kapliczce, ciemnej i pustej. Ledwie Madzia weszła, panna Eufemia wciągnęła ją do ławki. Była blada, zapłakana i przytuliwszy się do Madzi zaczęła szeptać: - Cóż ty na to?... Wczoraj, kiedy mi powiedziano, myślałam że oszaleję... Całą noc spać nie mogłam... Aaa!.. cóż to za człowiek mściwy... Ażeby w takiej chwili... Madzia przyszła na schadzkę po to tylko, ażeby uspokoić pannę Eufemię, więc odpowiedziała ściskając ją za rękę: - Ależ nie desperuj, moja droga... Tego dnia, kiedy pan Ludwik oświadczył się o ciebie, Miętlewicz mówił mi o tamtym biedaku i trzeba zdarzenia, najwyraźniej zapewnił, że nieszczęśliwy ani myśli o odebraniu sobie życia... Może stało się to wypadkiem. - Tak sądzisz? - spytała panna Eufemia nie okazując zachwytu. - Z miłości - dodała - niejeden odbiera sobie życie, ale... cóż temu winna kobieta?... Czyliż kobieta nie jest istotą myślącą i wolną... czy musi ulegać każdemu, kto ją kocha... czy nie może robić wyboru?... Jakiż by to był okropny świat!... Madzia ze zdziwieniem spojrzała na pannę Eufemię, której piękna twarz miała w tej chwili prawie anielski wyraz. - Widzisz, moja droga - mówiła panna Eufemia spuszczając cudne oczy - widzisz... chcę się przed tobą wyspowiadać... Ja, moja droga, ja... zawsze kochałam Ludwika... Gdy Ludwik, nie wiem dlaczego, zaczął okazywać mi obojętność, byłam w rozpaczy... Złamana, wyznaję, popełniłam błąd słuchając namiętnych wynurzeń tego nieszczęśliwego... Któraż kobieta nie lubi wyznań?... Której nie wzruszy prawdziwa miłość i cierpienie?... Chwilowo wzruszyłam się i ja... Sądząc, że Ludwik zdradził mnie, postanowiłam poświęcić się dla tamtego... Tamten zaś, nie wiem, uważał mnie za swoją niewolnicę czy co?... Zasłoniła oczy chustką i po chwili mówiła dalej: - Ach, gdybyś ty wiedziała, jaki on szlachetny, jak mnie kocha... - Pan Ludwik? - spytała Madzia. - Któż by inny?... Wczoraj na wieść o nieszczęściu przybiegł do nas, upadł przede mną na kolana i błagał, ażebym do tego wypadku nie przywiązywała żadnej wagi. "Wiem - mówił Ludwik - że ten nieszczęśliwy uwielbiał panią, ale... iluż ludzi uwielbia słońce, kwiaty?..." A kiedy mama zrobiła uwagę, że mogę paść ofiarą plotek, pan Ludwik przysiągł, że na żadne plotki nie pozwoli... Prosił mnie, ażebym dzisiaj wyszła z nim w południe do miasta. "Niech ludzie wiedzą - mówił - że mojej miłości nic nie zmieni... Nic!..." Madzia przypominając sobie niedawno minione wypadki zdumiewała się nad szybkością, z jaką w sercach ludzkich następują po sobie wielkie i niezmienne uczucia. Jeszcze tylko nie była pewna, komu te rzeczy przyszły łatwiej: jej przyjaciółce, pannie Eufemii, czy ich wspólnemu wielbicielowi, panu Krukowskiemu. góra strony Emancypantki I/LI